


One Down The Mountain

by Interrobang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Spanking, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Jesse McCree Is Bad At Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, bad flirting between a superior and a subordinate who are also totally into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: Jesse had been an expressive whelp in his early twenties, and he’d nursed a pretty bad crush on his mentor for most of that time.It wasn’t like Gabe hadn’t known. He MUST have known. Jesse knew that it was probably for the best that nothing had happened then. He’d just been a kid, mooning over an action hero. But things had changed. They were equals now. And where once Gabe’s eyes rolled off Jesse’s back like water off an oiled tarp, his dark eyes would now linger ever so briefly on Jesse’s neck, his hands, his broadened chest.--Rewritten version of a story I took down about a year ago.





	One Down The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> So...about a year ago, people on tumblr were literally accusing people who like the relevant ship of supporting pedophilia. Which is a pretty fucking far reach, and a pretty fucking serious thing to accuse someone of. And because I'm a coward and didn't want the mob to turn on me, I took down my one fic for the ship.
> 
> That seems to have died down (thank god) so I took some time to rewrite and improve this story, and I'm happy to share it once more!

Jesse McCree was a manipulative little shit.

He’d been brought in at seventeen, on the cusp of eighteen. Not even an adult yet, but just close enough to be held accountable like one in the eyes of the law. Considering some of the shit he’d gotten up to, it was probably justified.

There was one thing:

He could get his way out of any spot of trouble he ever found himself in. It didn’t matter how the mess started, or how deep a hole he dug himself; he could always get himself out. He could be charming when he wanted to be — sweet, if you didn’t know any better.

Gabe was the only one that seemed to see through it. From the get-go Jesse found himself ground under Gabe’s boot every time he tried to bullshit his way out of training. Or cleaning duty. Or homework for the goddamn G.E.D. Gabe made him get. As the years went by, Gabe made Jesse  _ work.  _ And for the first time in his life, Jesse felt like someone actually  _ knew  _ him.

Didn’t stop him from spewing a little bullshit every now and then, of course. Cheating at cards. Using the cameras’ blind spots to smoke where he wasn’t supposed to. Drinking booze stolen from the officers’ lounge. Flirting with people he shouldn’t have even been talking to.

Somewhere along the way, he became an adult. It wasn’t quick. Jesse didn’t suddenly wake up one day and feel different. But...at some point he realized that he was no longer Gabe’s tag-along little spy-in-training. He wasn’t Blackwatch’s barely-legal mascot anymore. He was his own man...with his own problems.

At nearly thirty — and with plenty of training — he was able to maintain a pretty good poker face. But Jesse had been an expressive whelp in his early twenties, and he’d nursed a pretty bad crush on his mentor for most of that time. 

It wasn’t like Gabe hadn’t known. He  _ must  _ have known. Jesse knew that it was probably for the best that nothing had happened then. He’d just been a kid, mooning over an action hero. But things had changed. They were  _ equals  _ now. And where once Gabe’s eyes rolled off Jesse’s back like water off an oil tarp, his dark eyes would now linger ever so briefly on Jesse’s neck, his hands, his broadened chest. 

Jesse was no fool. He could feel the commander’s eyes burning over his body like the lingering heat of a supernova. Eventually it became clear that it was no longer a question of  _ if _ . It was only a matter of  _ when.  _

But Gabe wouldn’t  _ do  _ anything about it. He’d smile and laugh with Jesse, and then turn around and hand him a load of paperwork with a wink. 

What  _ was  _ it? The possibilities plagued Jesse. Did he still think of Jesse as a kid? Did he not want to get involved with his employee? Or worse, was he  _ manipulating  _ Jesse because he knew Jesse was weak to a bit of flirting?

Jesse decided he’d had enough. It was high time he got out of Dodge. He checked a bike out of requisitions, grabbed his belongings, and hauled ass down the hyperlanes, out of Gibraltar proper. 

He was somewhere in near Madrid before he realized he didn’t actually have anywhere to go. He was still technically under contract with Blackwatch, and they likely wouldn’t smile kindly upon his disappearance. In the worst case, they’d send someone after him to hunt him down. Maybe he’d go to court. Maybe his previous charges would be brought up again. 

He might have needed a break, but he wasn’t looking for a prison sentence.

Jesse strolled around the small city streets for a while looking at all the people around him-- families, students, businesspeople-- and suddenly felt very alone. All these people had places to be and people they belonged with. But Jesse? The one person he wanted had apparently decided he wasn’t worth the effort of actually acknowledging.

So fuck it. Maybe he wouldn’t go AWOL entirely, but he could at least take a day for himself.

He’d had enough of the games. If Gabe really wanted Jesse, he could come collect his agent himself.

Sure enough, Gabe showed up when Jesse was halfway through dessert at a tiny restaurant in the outskirts of the city. He was sipping rich, dark coffee when Gabe pulled out the opposite chair with practiced calm and sat himself down, eyes boring holes into Jesse’s face. After a tense few minutes where neither of them made eye contact, Jesse broke.

“Got something to say, boss?” he challenged. He studiously stabbed his fork into a flaky crust, chowing down on what he was now sure would be his last meal.

Gabriel looked at him calmly. His face was expressionless, the very picture of unimpressed. 

“What’s going on with you, kid?”

Jesse shrugged, chewing through sweet apples and pastry.

“Got sick of the mess hall, I guess. Haven’t had a good meal since I got brought in.”

Gabriel looked around the small restaurant; it was nearly empty, it being the middle of the afternoon, but Jesse knew that there would still be staff lingering around the fringes of the establishment. Prying eyes, prying ears. 

Gabe crossed his arms and waited. Frustration radiated off him in waves, but Jesse kept his eyes on his plate, darting over the tiny flower design on the border of the china. One bite; two bites; done and gone. He set down his fork and sipped at his coffee. It was going cold now, the dregs of it bitter on his tongue, almost thick enough to chew. 

The second he set his empty mug down, Gabriel’s powerful hand gripped his wrist and yanked him out of his seat. Jesse was immediately grateful he’d had the forethought to pay ahead of time, because Gabriel wasted no time in pulling him out of the restaurant.

“I’d cuff your fucking wrists if I thought it’d do any good,” he said quietly, dragging Jesse down the road. They were of a height now, Jesse having grown a good foot and a half since his conscription. “But it’d just draw eyes on us and now is  _ not  _ the time for that. I’ve got a room for the night and your ass is staying in there until I can figure out a way to cover for your stupid-- fucking--” he yanked Jesse along, almost making him trip on the sidewalk “ _ \--shenanigans _ . Do you realize what you’ve done to yourself?” 

Jesse kept his free hand knotted in the kerchief around his neck, thrilled beyond belief. He wouldn’t even  _ think  _ of pulling out of Gabriel’s grip. It was the first touch he’d gotten in weeks.

“Look, boss, I ain’t--”

Gabe’s eyes stayed dead ahead, his walk stiff but fast, legs stretched to their full distance on each step.

“I don’t care what you  _ ain’t, _ ” Gabe spat, “I care what you  _ are _ . You’re risking  _ everything  _ by running out like this. You think jail looked bad at seventeen? Try surviving when you’re responsible for half the inmates’ sentences in the place.”

Gabriel pulled him through the lobby of a small hotel and down a hall. Jesse’s boots nearly sent him tumbling on the carpet, legs jittery as his nerves finally started to catch up with him. They stopped outside a room at the end of the hall, and Jesse panted, trying to catch his breath as he stood at Gabriel’s side, scrambling to think of something to say.

Gabriel’s grip never loosened on Jesse’s wrist, iron-tight even as he fumbled one-handedly with the room key. He finally threw open the door. Jesse flinched as it hit the wall with a crack, echoing down the hall, before he was pulled inside and the door was shut tight and latched three ways to Sunday.

The sparse hotel room was lit up as brightly as it could be, lamps on in every corner. Jesse’s heart drummed against his ribs as the guilt and panic of the situation finally started to catch up to him.  He hadn’t had a bad day, but his leisurely stroll through the city had followed a full night’s ride through the mountains while deciphering road signs in a language he was only half-familiar with. And now it was all coming to a beautiful end in an artificially lit room that might as well have been a cell for how oppressive it felt.

Jesse pulled himself to his full height, ready to be indignant, but instead of yelling at Jesse, Gabriel was pacing in the center of the room, shoulders drawn up tight, one hand running over his shaved scalp over and over again, obsessively smoothing against the grain of his hair.

“I was really pulling for you, Jesse,” he said quietly, face in one hand, gesturing wildly with the other. “I  _ tried  _ for you. Thought you could make something of yourself, thought you  _ were  _ making something of yourself, and what do you do?” He swiftly turned around, smacking Jesse in the chest with the back of his hand. “You throw it away.”

Jesse flushed, suddenly feeling foolish. His relative youth seemed suddenly very damning, and he hunched into himself, staring at the floor.

“I wouldn’t’ve-- if you’d just--”

“If I’d just  _ what _ , Jesse? Treated you different?”

“Yes,” Jesse snarled. “First you act like we’re all buddy-buddy; then you push me away. You praise me, you push me, but you tell me to fuck off when I try to return the sentiment. What do you  _ want  _ from me, Gabe?” He was nearly mad enough to spit. “Either treat me like a man or treat me like a child, but  _ choose one _ .”

“You want to be treated like a child?” Gabe said, fuming. “ _ Fine _ .” He yanked Jesse over to the bed, using his full weight to pull Jesse’s hulking mass over his lap. Jesse didn’t even have time to protest before Gabe was yanking the back of his pants down and slapping him. “If you want to act like a brat, I’ll  _ treat  _ you like a brat.”

All the air in Jesse’s chest rushed out of him in a wheeze. Was Gabe serious? He struggled on Gabriel’s lap, nearly wobbling off his knees, before Gabriel grabbed the back of his shirt collar and yanked him back in place, wailing on his ass with the flat of his hand.

“You-- don’t--  _ act-- _ like-- this!” Gabriel said. Each word was punctuated with a slap on Jesse’s bare cheeks, sending him jumping forward. The angle was weird and he couldn’t do much but wiggle his legs, but Gabe held him still, grip tight and solid even when Jesse tried to reach up behind himself to grab at Gabe’s wrist to yank it off him. He’d wanted contact; he’d  _ wanted  _ this. But — not like this — 

“Hey!” Jesse shouted. “Gabe--”

Another slap. This time, the hand lingered just a fraction too long, the heat of Gabe’s friction-warmed palm searingly hot on Jesse’s ass. 

The tiniest whimper jumped out of Jesse’s throat.

He froze, his hands still wrapped around Gabe’s wrist, legs wobbling in the air awkwardly with his pants pulled halfway down. Fuck, he was still wearing his damn cowboy boots. His face suddenly flushed, and he was sure Gabe would be able to see the pink all the way up in his ears.

Maybe he hadn’t heard?

“Are you gonna behave yourself?” Gabe’s voice was low and quiet, calm as the center of a hurricane.

Jesse snorted derisively, suddenly defensive again. 

“ _ Hell _ no. You wanna treat me like some kind of joke, fine--”

Gabe’s hand came flying down, spanking one cheek so hard Jesse was sure it would bruise. He was starting to tingle, blood rushing to where Gabe was hitting him in the same place over and over again. The blush on his face renewed itself, as much from indignation as from a reluctant arousal that was starting to sneak up on him.

A man had interests, okay? It wasn’t his fault. If he shifted surreptitiously on Gabe’s lap, it was just to alleviate the itch of blood flowing through his abused skin.

Gabe’s hand took a rest from its exercise to rest on the small of Jesse’s back, fingers warm and tapping against the divot of his spine where his shirt had ridden up. Jesse stayed stock still, considering his options.

He went for struggling, trying to swing his legs to get some kind of leverage. He needed  _ distance,  _ boner or not. If he could just get up-- if he could just explain--

Gabe’s arm slid smoothly up his back and gripped the back of Jesse’s skull. His palm was searingly hot against Jesse’s neck, the grip as firm as it had been on his wrists all the way to the hotel. Jesse froze, still dangling in Gabe’s lap.

“Aw, c’mon,” he started to protest. “I  _ just  _ got a tattoo back there, you know that shit hurts — ”

Gabe gripped his chin with his other hand and turned Jesse’s face towards him. Jesse frowned. Gabe stared at him cooly. The heat from before was gone, his mouth left a stern line while they studied each other. It was then that Jesse noticed some cracks in Gabe’s facade. His beard was unkempt, stubble growing unevenly around his usually-neat goatee. There were bags under his eyes, creases forming at the corners. Like he hadn’t been sleeping well lately. Like he hadn’t in a long time.

Jesse suddenly felt bad; they hadn’t had a real talk in months, when before there would have been regular check-ins and chats in the hall. Jesse had gotten stuck watching Gabe-- but not watching out for him. Apparently he wasn’t as unaffected by Jesse’s blatant interested as he liked to play.

Jesse broke eye contact first, eyes darting away to stare at Gabe’s neck when the man still didn’t let go of his chin.

“You were never a nuisance. You’re a good man, Jesse. You were a good kid when we brought you in, but you’ve grown since then. You’re an adult now. Have been for awhile.” Gabe let go of Jesse’s head, smoothing Jesse’s shirt back into place. Jesse shivered a little at the gesture-- and at where Gabe’s hand came to rest on his back again, fingers tapping away. “You need to  _ act  _ like it.”

“Keep slapping my ass and find out what kinda adult I  _ am _ ,” Jesse muttered belligerently. “You realize how fucked up this is, right?” It was meant to be for himself, but Gabe’s hand twitching on his back betrayed him. Jesse stiffened, jerking his chin out of Gabe’s grip.

“Yeah?” Gabe’s voice was thick in his throat. “What kind of adult are you, Jesse?”

Jesse brought his hands up to grip Gabe’s knee as best he could, knocking his head into Gabe’s side with a small laugh. 

“I’m a dumb motherfucker, Sir, and that’s about the long and short of it.”

Jesse startled as Gabe suddenly laughed, loud and deep. His hand slapped down on Jesse’s back in mirth, and Jesse jumped, suddenly aware again of his dick hardening in what remained of his clothing. He dug his fingers into Gabe’s knee.

The tension in the air was gone, dissipating into faint amusement. Gabe’s fingers tapped in a line of Jesse’s back, one after the other, as Gabe seemed to consider something. 

“Do you wanna get up, or are you gonna stay where you are?”

Jesse froze. He was being given an out. Gabe had noticed the little noise, and probably Jesse’s hard-on against his leg, too.

“Well…” Jesse said shakily, “I mean. I  _ did  _ steal a motorcycle.”

Gabe hummed dismissively. 

“You checked it out. Logged it properly, too, just like I showed you.”

Jesse flexed his fingers on Gabe’s leg. 

“I left without granted leave?”

“Fixed as soon as I get the paperwork in.”

“I’ve been slacking on my training, manipulating my way out of paperwork, and I got shitfaced and puked on your favorite pair of shoes last month. Sir.” He tacked the formality on belatedly, hoping that maybe it would affect the tone enough to see some change in his position.

Gabe’s face twisted in disgust. “That was  _ you _ ? I thought Jack’s dog ate a hot pocket or something. Jesus, Jesse.”

“What can I say? It was my birthday and I was feelin’ celebratory.”

Gabe hauled him off his lap, and Jesse scrambled to tug his pants up before gingerly sitting down on the bed next to Gabe. He waited for Gabe to say something. Eventually, when the something never came, Jesse flopped back to lay on the scratchy hotel comforter.

Gabe lay down with him.

“Is that what this is about?” Gabe asked softly.  “Aging up and feeling weird about it?”

Jesse shrugged. 

“If it’ll get you to spank me for it, it can be about anything you want.”

There was a beat of silence, and then Gabe’s hand rested on Jesse’s hip.

“Don’t sulk. I know how you look at me.” He paused, fingers tapping away again, as if in thought. “And...I guess I haven’t been fair about it all. But if you want this, you need to say it or it ain’t gonna happen.”

“Like I haven’t said a damn thing this whole time,” Jesse muttered.

  
“Yeah?” Gabe said challengingly, pulling on Jesse’s hip until he rolled over. Jesse lay flat on his back, eyes boring into Gabe’s. “Cause you haven’t, dumbass. Puppy eyes don’t count.”

“I haven’t-- I mean, I  _ did-- _ ”

Gabe raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? ‘Cause last I understood it ‘hey, boss, watch me make a fool of myself repeatedly’ is not the same as ‘hey, Gabriel, I’m interested in you romantically and man enough to say it in plain English.’”

Jesse paused, exhaling heavily. He stared up at the hotel room ceiling.

“...Well, shit.”

“Now, if you want this--” he slapped lightly at Jesse’s thigh, “-- say it now or forever hold your peace.”

Jesse looked over his shoulder at Gabe, mouth twisting up in amusement.

“What, birthday spankings? ‘Cause I’d rather get ‘em from you than let the crew back at Blackwatch steal the pizza paddle from the mess hall. Ain’t told no one when my birthday was yet.”

Gabe laughed.   
  


“Yeah, they’d probably add one for every day you lied about it.”

Jesse groaned, laying his hands over his eyes. “And they’re gonna make fun of me for twice that if they find out you did it in their place.  _ Shit _ .”

“Still want it, though?”

Jesse peeked through his fingers to look at Gabe. He looked a little hopeful, leaning on his hand on Jesse’s hip. Jesse blushed, determined not to look down at his dick, which was still tenting his pants a little.

“...Yeah.”

Gabe leaned back against the headboard, kicking off his shoes and patting his lap.

“Then take off your pants and get up here.”

Undressing wasn’t as awkward as Jesse had thought it might be. His breath started to come a little faster; this was something he’d been thinking about for months-- Gabe laughing again, Gabe willingly being close to him, Gabe inviting him to bed. He was about to pull his underwear off when Gabe stopped him.

“Wait. You can leave those on.”

Jesse raised an eyebrow.

“You sure, boss?”

“Yeah.”

Jesse climbed back on the bed, scooting over next to Gabe. He was still dressed, though his jacket was discarded on the floor next to him in a neat pile. Jesse tentatively lay down across Gabe’s lap, settling himself. He yelped when Gabe grabbed his thigh and shoulder and hauled him further.

“Warn a guy!”

“You can handle it,” Gabe laughed. His hand slid down Jesse’s back, rubbing at the corded muscle he’d put on in the last couple years. Gabe’s hands were rough with callouses, and Jesse 

shivered underneath him as he felt Gabe press his fingers into the line of his spine. His palm skipped over his ass entirely and set to rubbing the back of Jesse’s thighs.

Jesse flinched. His legs were ridiculously sensitive, the backs even moreso. If Gabe kept--

_ “ _ Don’t  _ pinch  _ me!” Jesse yelped.

“Hush.” Gabe rubbed his thumb in to sooth the pinch, raking his blunt nails over the skin then rubbing again, over and over. Jesse squirmed. The scratching sent little shivers up his spine, shooting right to his dick. 

When his thighs were warm and pink, Gabe moved his hand towards Jesse’s knees, moving them to position Jesse so that his ass was higher in the air, his face slumped more towards the sheets. 

“You gonna behave yourself?” His voice seemed calm, a mimic of his earlier words, but  there was a tinge of fondness in there, too.

“I…” Jesse licked his lips. “Yeah.”

“Then I want you to count.”

Jesse brace himself over Gabe’s lap, hands clenched into fists.

There was a dull thwap as Gabe’s hand came down lightly on his backside. Jesse let his breath out. Not so bad. Not what he’d been expecting. Not really what he’d wanted, either.

“One.”

Another. A little harder. 

“Two...c’mon, Gabe--”

_ Thwack _ . Jesse grunted.

Three more, and Jesse’s cock was hardening further in his underwear, head pressing up against the waistband. Gabe’s hand came down a little more firmly each time, his fingers stiffer and straighter.

On the sixth, Jesse gasped, straining over Gabe’s lap. His hips were just low enough that his balls could drag over Gabe’s generous thigh, and he whined at the drag of rough cotton on his dick when he realized he was still wearing his underwear.

Gabe seemed to realize it too. He palmed Jesse’s ass, squeezing tenderly at the muscle he’d just been abusing.

“Can’t hear you, kid.”

“...S-six.”

Gabe hummed approvingly, pressing his fingers into Jesse’s cloth-covered skin. He plucked at the elastic waistband.

“These should come off.”

Jesse struggled to lift himself off of Gabe’s lap, where’d started to melt and go pliant. He rubbed his hot face as he pulled his underwear off and stepped out of it leg by leg, dick springing up to stand hard in front of him before he shakily settled himself back on Gabe’s lap. Gabe’s thighs were hot and firm beneath, him, thickly muscled and probably the best seat Jesse’d ever had. 

One of Gabe’s hands tenderly cradled Jesse’s face while the other resume rubbing his thighs, coming back time and again to rest at the crease between cheek and leg. Gabe’s thick fingers slid over Jesse’s ass, teasing against his crack. Jesse sucked in a cautious breath when the very tips of Gabe’s fingers brushed against his testicles, but they were gone in an instant. Jesse very nearly relaxed when the hand was back on rear-- hard.

The sound of skin on skin was much louder than the muffled thump he’d gotten earlier-- and it stung, too. Jesse whined happily, fingers digging into the fabric of Gabe’s pants underneath him.

“Seven!”

Then there was eight, and nine, and Jesse was starting to sweat. Gabe took to slapping with an open palm and then grabbing the skin, making Jesse’s ass jiggle. He scratched his nails on the red skin. It felt too good-- the rushing blood was making Jesse’s skin somewhere between numb and itchy, and Gabe’s nails cutting across them were immediately satisfying. Jesse groaned when Gabe reached down to cup his sac, rutting against Gabe’s thigh. 

The hand on Jesse’s face stroked his jaw, thumb swiping over his cheekbone endearingly before dipping down to rest on Jesse’s bottom lip. Jesse darted his tongue out, tasting salt and skin before gently suckling on it. Gabe sighed approvingly, and Jesse got more daring, biting a little as he gave it a hard suck. 

Jesse moaned when Gabe squeezed his balls, rolling them gently in his palm before sliding under them to run a finger on the underside of Jesse’s cock. His fingers lingered, rubbing small circles into Jesse’s length, passing just under the sensitive head. Jesse canted his hips back, trying to get Gabe to touch harder, but Gabe just ran his hand along Jesse’s taint and back up to one red cheek. 

At the tenth strike, Jesse could feel himself leaking a little, and he moaned around the thumb in his mouth, mumbling the count around it as he sunk himself down to hump against Gabe’s hot thigh. 

Eleven had him grinding slowly, stilling only to tense himself in preparation for the next slap.

Twelve had him whining, forehead beading with sweat as he panted.

Gabe paused, hand resting on Jesse’s calf. It was radiating heat like a coil burner on his skin. Gabe scratched his fingers through Jesse’s leg hair, giving him a breather.

“Doing okay?” Gabe’s voice was rough. His thumb played with Jesse’s bottom lip, running along the wet curve of it.

“Y-yeah. Just dandy.” Jesse slumped over Gabe’s thighs, chest pressed into the curve of muscle. It kept the air out of his lungs just enough that his vision was a little dark around the edges. The tunnel vision might have been from his singular focus on his ass, though. It stung warmly, tingling like static. He’d be sore later, but at the moment he couldn’t find it in himself to regret the current situation. Someone else would have to come collect the bike he’d stolen-- no, that he’d checked out. He sure as hell wouldn’t be able to ride it the many miles back to base.

“Need a break?”

“N-nope.” Jesse shook his head, pressing his hot cheek into Gabe’s leg. “Wanna get my hands on you, though.” He gripped Gabe’s knee with one hand and his arm with the other, stroking his thumb along the bump of Gabe’s wrist as he breathed heavily.

“There’ll be time for that later.” Gabe shifted, and Jesse became aware of the man’s dick pressing up into his exposed side. When he wriggled himself on Gabe’s lap further, he smiled hazily when he realized he could feel Gabe’s hard-on digging into his ribs. “Tonight’s about you.” Gabe gently slid his hand up the back of Jesse’s leg again, nails trailing along the red skin. “And about your apparent death wish.”

Gabe’s broad hand settled on Jesse’s hip and pulled him even closer, until the small of his waist was pressed up against Gabe’s abs. The fabric of his jacket bunched up against Jesse’s skin, and Jesse grit his teeth when Gabe’s soft touch on his ass reminded him of the bruises blooming under his skin.

After a gasped “Thirteen!” Jesse had tears in the corner of his eyes. He was near sobbing, but he held himself up, shaking, on his elbows. His legs shifted restlessly on the sheets, his dick dragging along Gabe’s leg.

The pauses between hits got longer and longer. Jesse was reluctant to call it a reprieve, because the pain was more intense after each break, as if the bruising was kicking in already. His cock throbbed below him, sticky and wet against Gabe’s pants. Christ, he was still completely dressed. The only thing Gabe had even taken off was his hat and gloves. Hell, his boots were dirtying the coverlet as they spoke.

At sixteen, Jesse cried out, unable to get the number out coherently. He broke, gasping, against Gabe’s leg.

“Please,” he moaned. “I can’t. That’s--that’s enough.”

Gabe leaned back against the headboard, rubbing Jesse’s shoulders and the small of his back. His other hand cupped Jesse’s face, stroking his jaw gently. This was clearly just for Jesse, tonight.

As Jesse lay splayed out over his lap, Gabe reached under him and slid his fingers through the mess of precum on his leg, rubbing it into Jesse’s cock. Jesse could feel cool strands of it sticking to his fingers when he pulled away, only to return a second later. Gabe’s hand was hot enough to roast his flesh, and Jesse flinched as the heat surrounded his dick.

He wanted to cry a little. The tears were already there, perched in the corners of his eyes. His heart was up in his throat, pounding away as he squirmed in Gabe’s lax hold, waiting for something,  _ anything _ , to happen.

“You worried me, you know.” Gabe’s voice was low over the wet noises of his hand on Jesse’s cock as he slowly jerked him off. Jesse pushed his face into his forearms, legs trembling. “You running away like that? You know how much shit you could get into for that?” He squeezed, and Jesse moaned. “You know how much shit  _ I  _ could get into for that?” 

“Sorry…” Jesse gasped as Gabe tugged on him, digging his nail into the slit of Jesse’s dick and playing with the slick of precome that dribbled out. He was so wet now he was practically drooling. Jesse knew he wouldn’t last much longer with Gabe’s calloused hand on him.

“Next time you need a break, say it. You realize you haven’t asked for a day off in five years?”

“I didn’t-- nng-- I didn’t think I was allowed to.”

Gabe tightened his hold on Jesse’s cock, and used his other hand to gently turn Jesse’s face towards him. Gabe’s expression was gentle. 

“Jesse. You’re human. You deserve good things.”

The tiniest tear fell when Gabe continued to work his dick. Jesse shifted restlessly on his lap, riding the very edge of pleasure. His balls hung heavily, and Jesse spread his legs hungrily, feeling dangerously off-balance. 

“Hey. C’mere.” 

Gabe let go of him and gently patted his rear, motioning for Jesse to get up. Jesse sat up, moving shakily to straddle Gabe’s lap. His ass was sore, but having Gabe under him was bliss. He braced himself on Gabe’s shoulders when Gabe leaned forward to kiss against his shoulder, his neck, his chest. One hand roamed over his ass, squeezing, while the other returned to rub into his taint. The soft drag of his balls over Gabe’s inner wrist had Jesse moaning into Gabe’s neck. His dick dripped steadily, jumping when the pad of one finger pressed up against his hole

“Come to my room sometime. Maybe man up and ask me to yours.”

“Y-yeah, alright.”

“And Jesse?” The finger dipped ever so shallowly inside, and Jesse ground into Gabe’s abs when the hand behind him squeezed punishingly hard.

“Yeah?” Jesse was breathless, focused solely on coming.

A hand slapped down on his ass, and Jesse jumped so hard he practically forced the finger into him. He came with a shout, spurting wet globs of come onto Gabe’s jacket.

Gabe laughed, pressing a kiss into the side of Jesse’s neck while Jesse groaned and twitched in his hold.

“Don’t run away next time.”

\--

The TV droned on low in the background. Jesse lay on his stomach, dozing against a soft pillow while Gabe pet through his sweaty hair. After a quick cleanup, Jesse had watched dazedly as Gabe adjusted himself in his pants and redressed in sweats, fetching a damp towel to clean him up before leaving the room.

Jesse’d been worried that he’d fucked up again, but Gabe had simply returned with a bucket of ice, making an ice pack and laying it over Jesse’s rear while he rested on the bed. Now they sat quietly in the darkened room, the glow of the television washing over them.

Gabe’s hand paused on his scalp, and Jesse opened on eye to sleepily peer up at Gabe.

“Somethin’ wrong?”

“Nah.” Gabe looked down at him, his eyes soft. “Just wanted to say...Happy birthday. Didn’t get a chance to tell you before. And hey.” He smiled, his eyes twinkling in the glare from the television. “I’ll try to get them to switch up the menu in the mess more often. No promises, though.” 

Jesse could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @hhgggx or on twitter @GoInterrobang, where I often post updates, WIPS, and snippets of exclusive work.


End file.
